rigby's long journey
by danny1999
Summary: rigby want's his friends to help him go find his brother but yet don is on the most dangerous island and the world
1. Chapter 1

rigby's long journey

rigby's long journey  
characters: rigby, mordicai, don , skips, pops, benson  
chapter 1

rigby: dude come here!  
[mordicai runs into the computer room]  
mordicai: what is it?  
rigby: i got a email from my brother he says he's in trouble.  
mordicai:what kind of trouble?  
rigby: i don't know!?  
[rigby starts panicing]  
mordicai: wait calm down dude let's go to his house.  
[cart screeches away]  
[at don's house]  
rigby: gasp!  
rigby: oh no what happend here!?  
mordicai: it look's like someone broke in and smash all his photos and stuff.  
rigby: not the childhood photo  
mordicai: i thought you hated your childhood  
rigby:SHUT UP!  
mordicai: ha ha ha!  
rigby: i wonder where my brother is this is terrible!  
rigby: my mom must be worried and my dad...  
mordicai: hey let's go bact to the computer room and let's see where he is.  
[at the computer room]  
mordicai: hey look under his message...  
rigby: oh i found it!  
mordicai: hello brother these stupid guys had smash everything i had in my house i really don't know where  
they are taking me please tell you friends to help me...  
rigby:pshhh...sigh how are we going to know were he is?!  
mordicai:well let's go ask skips  
rigby: yeah  
[mordicai and rigby walk down the hall]  
rigby: do you think we should have look for clues...  
mordicai: well yeah how are we suppose to find him..  
[at skips garage]  
skips: so what happend...  
rigby: well my brother went missing he gave me a email...  
mordicai: some people had broke in and smash all his stuff...  
skips: hmmm we should go watch the news  
[skips turns on the tv]  
news reporter: thank you for the weather... a sad news happend a few hours ago when a ratcoon named don had bene  
attack my strange people who had smash everything in his house and now he wishes his brother named rigby comes after  
him...  
[skips turns off tv]  
rigby:wait i don't think they were done  
[skips turns tv on]  
news reporter: and right now his brother is going to a long lost island off of south right now...  
[skips turns tv off]  
skips: see we have to go save your brother he's going to a island where it's dangerous!  
skips: you guys must get ready and a hour  
mordicai: we have to get supplies  
skips: yes no time to lose!

to be contnnued...  
awesome story by now is it?  
i was think of the time rigby really loves his  
brother and he would go after him with his friends..


	2. rigby's long journey chap 2

rigby long journey

[chapter 2]  
mordicai: ok dude we have a few minutes to leave...  
rigby: shhhhh!  
[rigby puts phone up]  
mordicai: what happend?  
rigby: my mom is sad and disappointed...  
mordicai: it will be ok when don comes back safe and sound...  
rigby: sigh...  
[skips walk in the door]  
skips: guys are you almost done packing food and stuff?  
mordicai: yeah were done i pack 10 packs of food.  
skips: ok we got to get to the ocean in a hour so we can get on a boat to get to the island...  
benson: what are you guys doing down here?  
mordicai: oh we have to leave to go somewhere...  
benson: go where?  
rigby: my brother went missing and we have to rescue him.  
benson:whatever...  
[cart screeches away]  
skips: we have to get downtown before they closed the both area...  
[cart drive down the street and over the hill and through the highway to the boat area]  
skips: ok were here let's get a boat that will protact us from pourring rain..  
mordicai: that one!  
[mordicai,rigby and skips started to sail away]  
[somewhere on the island]  
don: what are you guys doing with me?

don: sigh i forgot they can't talk they are ninja's!  
[ninja's carriey don into a cave in the wall]  
don: oh so this is your hide out!  
[somewhere at sea]  
rigby: SIGH this trip is taking so long...  
rigby: hey mordicai do you have any of those snacks?  
mordicai: yeah...  
[munch]  
[crunch]  
skips: hey guys you must see what's out at sea...  
rigby: sigh... this is getting boring...  
mordicai: dude where out at sea it takes a several hours or days to get to a island!  
rigby: well i don't see you doing anything!  
mordicai: uh yeah i making sure nothing grabs this cooler of food  
rigby: sigh...  
rigby: well thank you for making this sandwich it's good when i bite into it.  
mordicai:uh...  
rigby:what is it?  
mordicai: guys i think we might need to turn around becauese i see a monster up ahead  
rigby: what...ahhhhhhhhhh!  
skips: guys keep it down!  
[mordicai and rigby runs behind skips]  
skips: what the?!...  
[screeeeeeeeachhhhh!]  
[sea monster smack down on the boat]  
[splash]  
[went black]  
[the next day]  
mordicai:uhhhhhh...uhhh!  
mordicai:uhhh my shoulder! ow!  
rigby:ow my back i got bruses!  
mordicai: where are we?  
rigby: i don't know...  
mordicai: oh dude the cooler and aid kit is here!  
rigby: yes we got stuff to survive!  
[mordicai walks over to skips and wake him up]  
mordicai: skips wake up!  
skips: uhhh thank you for the notice!  
skips: it look's like our boat is gone...  
mordicai: hold still i have to get this bandage around your arm  
rigby:ok  
skips: oh man im so hungry  
[mordicai had put bandage around his arm and skips legs]  
[mordicai open up the cooler]  
skips: yum  
[crunch]  
[a few minutes later]  
mordicai: ok let's go find don!

to be contnued...  
the story is going to be awesome in the next chapter  
stay tunned ...  
soon


	3. rigby's long journey chap 3

rigby's long journey

[chapter 3]  
[somewhere in the ninja's lab]  
don: unghhh...sigh  
don: what do you guys want with me i never did anything bad...?  
[the ninja's leader walk out of the shadow and started to talk]  
ninja leader: hello citizen today marks your last day where going to drop you into the volcano.  
don: but i never did any harm to you ninja's why am i here?!  
[some where in the jungle]  
skips: i think there are two paths...  
skips: you and rigby go on the ather and i go on this one meet you up ahead!  
mordicai: ok  
[mordicai and rigby start to walk on the path]  
mordicai: wow this jungle must a low level of this island...  
rigby: yeah who wonders if were going to find don...  
mordicai: there's a hole up ahead let's crowl through..  
[mordicai and rigby made it to the hole]  
mordicai: oh i can't fit in it you can find out what's on  
the other side?  
[rigby's small body squeez through the hole]  
rigby: whoa!  
mordicai: what's over there?  
rigby: there is a uhh... i don't know  
mordicai: rigby are there a switch over that side to open this hole up?  
rigby: yeah!  
[rigby pull the switch]  
[mordicai crowls through the hole that is big]  
mordicai: whoa is that a energy socket...  
[leaves made nosie in a bush]  
skips: you guys made it?  
mordicai: yeah we found a energy socket thing?  
skips: hmmmmm it seems familer...  
rigby: hey guys i found a cave over here maybe don is down there!?  
mordicai: oh yeah lets go down this cave.  
[mordicai,rigby and skips slides down the cave]  
rigby:it's dark down here...  
skips: rigby! what are you doing hide behind this boluder!  
rigby: i was going to save my brother...  
mordicai: wait we must wait intll the ninja's are gone.  
ninja leader:ok ninja's let's go talk about our meeting and leave don here for a few minutes.  
[the ninja's walk into the other room]  
skips: ok this is our chance...  
[mordicai, rigby and skips run over to don ]  
don: hey guys your here...  
rigby: yeah i got you message  
[mordicai, rigby and skips untite don from the chair]  
skips: ok let's go!  
[mordicai,rigby,skips and don run back out of the cave]  
mordicai: were is the exit ?  
skips: over there we have to build a boat to get of this island.  
[several minutes later]  
don: huff puff  
rigby: that was close the ninjas almost killed us  
mordicai:at lease we got past them...  
don: well thank you guys for rescuing me i could have bene gone  
don: now sugar hug from everyone

the end

i try to get to the end as possible  
but rigby and his friends help him save don.


End file.
